Power converters are electrical components that convert an input voltage to an output voltage that is less than the input voltage (in the case of a buck converter) or greater than the input voltage (in the case of a boost converter). Some converters can produce an output voltage that is either less than or greater than the input voltage (in the case of a buck-boost converter). Power converters produce the output voltage through a series of switching actions and/or charging or discharging of electrical components such as capacitors.